


The Birth of Baby Chuck

by DaisyMayTinklePants



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMayTinklePants/pseuds/DaisyMayTinklePants
Summary: The story about how baby chuck came into he world





	The Birth of Baby Chuck

Will was just about to fall asleep when he heard someone pounding on the door. He and his sibling shot out of bed. They knew about the coming invasion by the Roman army and were trying to get some shut eye before the battle. The pounding on the door sent everyone into battle mode. They all scrambled for their bows and armour. Will who wasn’t a fighter ran to answer the door instead.

At the door stood Chiron in wheelchair form.  
“I am sorry to wake you Apollo cabin. But we need Will immediately” Chiron said.

“Is someone hurt? ” Kayla said running up to the door concerned.

“No campers are hurt Kayla. You and your cabin may go back to bed and rest for the morning.”

Chiron turned to Will as Kayla went to take off her breastplate.

“Mellie is going in labour and  
Clarisse says she cannot do it. She is asking for you to come and deliver the baby.”

Will rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

“Wait, I taught Clarisse what to do, also isn’t there other nymphs who can help?”

“The nymphs are too incapacitated at this point by Gea’s waking to help. As for Clarisse…” Chiron paused. “She may be seasoned and sturdy on the battle field but even she has realized she may not be able to do this.”

“Ok one sec” Will said as he ran to put some jeans on.

Will and Chiron made there way to the big house. One of the rooms had been converted into a makeshift infirmary/hospital room. Mellie laid in a bed her face dark and sweaty. She moaned in pain. Her stomach looked like she had eaten a watermelon whole. At her beside was Clarisse who sat and held Mellie’s hand. Mellie was grasping it tight but Clarisse didn’t even wince. Her other hand sat of her lap shaking. Her brow was knit in concern.

She looked up and saw Will in the doorway. Chiron stayed in the hall. Being immortal he was wise enough to know better then to go in there.

“Well what are you waiting for? The baby is coming. ” Clarisse yelled at him.

Will ran over and washed his  
hands. He was very unsure what do to. Ya he knew what to do . He has practiced multiple times, and had memorized the procedure. But standing there with the pregnant cloud nymph and a screaming child of Ares made his brain shut down and his hands shake.

“Ummmm ok, Mellie how long has it been since it started?” Will asked.

Mellie groaned and Clairisse answered for her.

“It’s been 5 hours. She’s ready  
numskull. Are you going to deliver the baby or should I get a more competent Apollo kid?”

Will frowned but ignored her. Obviously she was under a lot of pressure. He was also use to being called useless. Being the only Apollo child with any archery or musical skills he felt it too.

Mellie groaned again. Will waked over and placed his hands on her tummy. The contact gave him a read on her current health status. He felt the amount of pain she was going through and the pressure inside her. She was ready now, like right now.

Will pulled his hand back and  
breathed in hard to steady himself. His hands were shaking even worse than Clairsse now.

“Umm ok Mellie, your about to pop. breathe deeply and calmly ok. And when I saw push I want you to push as hard as you can ok.”

Will bent over Mellie. If he hadn’t been sure he was gay he was pretty sure delivering a baby would have made him.

As he touched Mellie he could  
feel her pain. She let out a little scream. At that moment someone bashed open the door. Coach Hedge came in dragging his baseball bat behind him.

“Mellie I’m here! Don’t worry I’m here!” he ran over to her side and held her other hand. He stared stroking her hair and wiped the sweat off her for head. She let out another tiny scream. At the same time Clarisse yelled even louder.

“SOLACE!”

“Ok Mellie, push as hard as you  
can” Will said trying to stay calm.

When the baby came Will held it against his chest. It was crying out like a banshee. A little baby satyr. He let out a sigh of relief. As he held it he could tell from his Apollo gifts that the baby was perfectly healthy.

Coach Hedge ran over. Will placed the squirming baby in his arms. Coach Hedge cooed and brought the baby over to Mellie.  
She cuddled it in her arms.  
Clairisse bent over Mellie and stroked THE baby’s little head.

A tear went down Coach Hedges face. He wiped it and said

“There’s a piece of rock in my eye”

Mellie turned to Clairsse.

“Clairsse we have decided that we want you to be little Chucks godparent”

Clarisse bent down and hugged Mellie and the baby.

“So chuck is his name?” Will said.

“Chuck is the most fearsome name in existence. Chuck Norris and Chuck Hedge will be the strongest most awesome warriors to ever live” Coach Hedge replied.

“Awesome name then” Will said.

He left the happy family to their fawning over the baby. In the hall Will told a gaggle of people including Chiron that it was a baby boy named Chuck, and to give them a minute before they went in.

Will’s head swam from mental  
exhaustion. That was one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do. On his way out he ran into Lou Ellen. She was dressed in armour and had black paint on her face. She looked ready for a mission.

“Hey Will. How’s the baby?”

“A happy bouncy baby goat” Will said. “Hey would you mind if I came with you guys on your mission. I need to get out of here and do something useful. Maybe it’ll help calm my nerves”

He raised his hand to show her their shaking.

“Sure, but you got like 10 minutes till we leave so hurry up and wash the blood off before you come” Lou Ellen replied.

“Awesome thanks!” Will said running out of the big house toward his cabin. “Be right back”


End file.
